In recent years, catheters capable of bending at the distal end portion to operate the direction of entry into a body cavity have been provided. For example, a catheter in which a wire lumen (sublumen) is provided around a main lumen, and a push/pull wire is inserted through the sublumen is described in Patent Document 1. In this catheter, a tip of the catheter is bent by operating the push/pull wire.